Praygun Family
|status= Extant |family= *Amoure Praygun *Denin Praygun *Tiaicia Praygun *Jiskimia Praygun *Fegas Praygun *Sayik Praygun |related= *Prince Family *Untioann Family *Snape Family *Hensul Family *Lyson Family *Maburdan Family |house= *Hufflepuff (several members) *Slytherin (two or three unspecified members, as well as Fegas Praygun, Tiaicia Praygun and Jiskimia Praygun) *Gryffindor (few) |loyalty= *Order of the Phoenix (several members) *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Muggleborns *Slytherin *Gryffindor }} Praygun is the surname of an old wizarding family. Though they fully support s and s alike, their family was for centuries, until the year 1994, when Fegas Praygun, son of Denin Praygun, had a son to a muggleborn , Miriad Hensul. Traditionally, the Prayguns were sorted into Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to their kind-hearted, loving nature, though a stray few along the lines have been sorted into Slytherin, and some (by marriage) were in Gryffindor. During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, the Prayguns supported the Order of the Phoenix and opposed Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Amoure and Astra Praygun were both Order members who defied Voldemort, and their son went on to be a member of the new order, fighting to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Family Traits The Praygun Family has been known for it's accepting nature, caring, loyalty, as well as many other soft-hearted traits, as their family motto, Amoris et pacis ''translates to ''Love and peace. They are widely considered bloodtraitors among the other pureblooded families, including the Malfoy Family, the Valiant and Pure House of Perem and the Honorable and Most Ancient House of Black. Recent Generations of Prayguns Amoure Praygun was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Praygun. Amoure married Astra Prince and they had one son, Denin Praygun. Denin, who joined the new Order of the Phoenix before the Second Wizarding War, married Enthusia Untioann and had two daughters and a son, Tiaicia, Jiskimia and Fegas Praygun. Fegas and Miriad Hensul had a son, Sayik Cryptic Eden Praygun and they later married and had a daughter, Sejyra Praygun. Known Members Amoure Praygun - A pureblooded Hufflepuff wizard who joined the Order of the Phoenix, married Astra Prince and had one son, Denin. Amoure and his wife were presumably still alive for the Second Wizarding War. Astra Praygun (nee Prince - A pureblooded Slytherin witch who joined the Order of the Phoenix, married Amoure Praygun and had one son, Denin. She had one known sister, Eileen Prince. Astra and Amoure were presumably still alive for the Second Wizarding War. Denin Praygun - A pureblooded Hufflepuff wizard who joined the Order of the Phoenix before the Second Wizarding War. Married to Enthusia Untioann, he had three children, Tiaicia, Jiskimia, and Fegas. Denin fought in and survived the Second Wizarding War. Enthusia Untioann - A pureblooded Gryffindor witch married to Denin Praygun and had three children, Tiaicia, Jiskimia, and Fegas. She had one known sister, Ayrinia Untioann. It is believed that she fought in the Second Wizarding War, though unknown whether or not she survived. Tiaicia Praygun - A pureblooded Slytherin witch who was sorted in 1990. She fought and died in the Second Wizarding War. Jiskimia Praygun - A pureblooded Slytherin who was sorted in 1989. She fought and survived the Second Wizarding War. Fegas Praygun - A pureblooded Slytherin had a son with Miriad Hensul, and named him Sayik. They later married and had a daughter, Sejyra. Sayik Cryptic Eden Praygun - A halfblood who is to be sorted in 2005 and is the son of Fegas Praygun and Miriad Hensul. He had a younger sister. Gallery of Members Fegas Praygun.jpg|Fegas Praygun|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Fegas_Praygun Slytherin girl by annline.jpg|Tiacia Praygun|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Tiaicia_Praygun The-Princess-of-Slytherin.jpg|Jiskimia Praygun|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Jiskimia_Praygun Sayik.jpeg|Sayik Cryptic Eden Praygun|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Sayik_Cryptic_Eden_Praygun Enthusia3.jpg|Enthusia Untioann|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Enthusia_Untioann Category:Praygun Family Category:Family Category:Slytherin Category:Gryffindor Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Hufflepuff